1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, a method of controlling this apparatus and a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slideshow is an effective way to reproduce a plurality of frames of images. In a case where a plurality of frames of images are reproduced while being changed over by a slideshow, the transition from one frame to the next can be performed by so-called fade-in/fade-out, in which the brightness of an image is gradually intensified, the image of the next frame displayed and brightness restored to normal, and so-called wipe, in which an image is gradually moved in a certain direction and gradually caused to vanish. Further, there is also a technique whereby zoom-up is applied to an entire image toward an area of interest within the image, after which the next image is reproduced (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-354333), as well as a technique for applying zoom-in or zoom-out to a main subject in an image (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-129453).
Further, there is a technique whereby what is to be displayed in a slideshow is selected automatically based upon the result of calculating the degree of resemblance of between faces (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-33276).
In any case, however, when a display is changed over from an image presently being displayed to the next image, often the point viewed in the image that is the object of attention of the viewer changes. As a consequence, the attention of the viewer is diminished.